L'élégance de la discrétion
by Endorphine2012
Summary: Fic- Yaoi- unhappy-end ?- Green avait tout arrêté, les combats, les sorties et même l'arène à la suite du décès de son grand-père. Peut-être n'avait-il pas prévu que Red serait là, pour l'aider à avancer, pour le faire réagir et respirer de nouveau. Red n'avait jamais cessé d'être en réalité l'ombre de cet homme là.


-Red, laisse-moi travailler s'il te plaît.

Le concerné croisa les bras en se laissant tomber dans son lit, au plus le temps passait au plus Green ressemblait à son grand-père, surtout depuis qu'il portait ces lunettes à montures très fines. Ils avaient vingt deux ans maintenant, et depuis le décès de son grand-père, il avait reprit ses recherches concernant les pokémons, laissant sa place de Champion de Jadielle à Red.

Non pas que c'était un poste qui l'ennuyait mais ça faisait tellement de temps qu'ils n'avaient pas voyagé et l'un comme l'autre savaient parfaitement que le seul meilleur moyen de collecter le plus de données était de voyager.

Mais Green n'était plus de cet avis depuis un moment déjà, à vrai dire il n'avait jamais quitté Bourg-Palette et Jadielle depuis le décès du professeur Chen l'année passée. Red avait choisit cet instant pour descendre de son mont Argenté et était venu en plein hiver, aux funérailles de son mentor.

Le châtain avait fait un discourt, pas de larmes, les poings serrés et le cœur lourd. Ce fut à la fin de la cérémonie, lorsqu'il fut seul devant la sépulture qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de son ami d'enfance.

Red avait toujours été un peu plus émotif et avait la gorge nouée et les yeux rouges, au bord des larmes.

A l'heure actuelle il ne savait même pas si Green avait fait son deuil, il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, il était très impliqué dans son travail et Red vivait chez lui, il n'avait pas tenu à embêter sa vieille mère. Red ne parlait que très peu, et jamais pour ne rien dire, Green avait apprit à vivre avec et il ne vivait même très bien.

Mais de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui, sortir de la ville manquait à Red il savait se faire comprendre, un peu comme un enfant, il tirait sur ses manches, volait son crayon et boudait dans son coin, Green avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment, il rédigeait plusieurs articles avec le professeur Platane concernant les nouvelles méthodes d'évolution des pokémons.

Les bras de Red se posèrent sur ses épaules, las, Green posa ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux, il soupira et posa ses mains sur les poignets de Red, il hésita à le repousser mais resta ainsi un instant.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

L'étreinte sur ses épaules se raffermit en guise de réponse. Il était vraiment gamin quand il ne parlait pas, et aujourd'hui faisait parti de ces jours où il ne parlerait pas, ou seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Aujourd'hui on va où tu veux, mais pas plus loin que Jadielle, tu sais que j'occupe un poste important maintenant ici.

Il se laissa tomber dans le lit de nouveau et bouda comme un gosse, Red n'avait que vingt ans, il était encore parfois immature et capricieux. Ouais, c'était tout à fait ça, il faisait des caprices, à longueur de temps.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Safrania, non. J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot à abattre !

Red haussa les épaules, ça faisait déjà un an qu'il se faisait comprendre par de simples gestes et pas une seule fois il avait utilisé sa voix, dire qu'il ne l'utilisait que rarement était un mensonge, jamais Green n'avait entendu sa voix depuis la Ligue il y avait déjà 5 ans.

-Tu veux vraiment sortir ?

Red posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et nicha son nez dans ses cheveux châtains, il tira doucement sur ses doigts et Green posa son crayon. Il se leva très silencieusement et enfila une veste.

-Je te suis Red, on va ou ?

L'autre ne donna pas d'indices concernant la destination où il souhaitait se rendre, il s'était dit que ça ferait du bien à Green, en un an il n'y était pas retourné une seule fois, c'était peut-être le moment d'aller là-bas.

Le matin était très frais au Bourg Palette, le châtain s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans l'épaisse veste et suivit son ami qui descendait, comme pour se rendre à Cramois'île. Mais il tourna rapidement pour se rendre près du lac fermé du village. Green grogna et enfonça ses mains dans les poches en comprenant ou son ami l'emmenait.

Un an jour pour jour, et il se retrouvait de nouveau devant cette maudite tombe, devant ces trois maudites tombes. Vingt deux ans jour pour jour qu'il était né, et il allait les voir. Il s'était douté que jamais ça n'avait été une coincidence si ses parents et son grand-père étaient morts à cette date là. Il n'en avait que des mauvais souvenirs et ce jour qui aurait du être joyeux, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité.

Red arrêta d'avancer, laissant Green aller les saluer seul, jamais ce dernier ne lui avait raconté son histoire, Green était plein de vie, toujours joyeux et le sourire aux lèvres, son enfance était une page déchirée dans un livre qu'il avait continué d'écrire.

Il était persuadé que si Chen avait encore était là il aurait eut son éternel fraisier, Green en raffolait c'était plus fort que tout. Il sourit en s'en souvenant et tendit une main derrière lui, Red comprit l'invitation et se tint droit debout, juste à côté de lui, en lui serrant la main.

L'hiver était en retard cette année, d'habitude ici, quand c'était blanc c'était magnifique. Encore plus inondé de soleil blanc. Ce magnifique soleil d'hiver qui redonnait des couleurs. En parlant de couleur, Green regarda son voisin un instant, il était resté très pâle alors que ça faisait déjà un an qu'il était revenu ici, il ne sortait que très peu, il voulait aller à Safrania. Ou Carmin-sur-Mer. En réalité Green savait que son ancienne vie lui manquait terriblement, ça se voyait à travers tout son corps.

-J'ai encore du boulot Red, il faut rentrer maintenant.

L'autre serra un peu la main et resta sur place, Green se plia un peu aux exigences et reste coi en voyant la visière baissée de son ami, deux perles scintillantes roulaient lentement sur ses joues légèrement rosée par le vent froid du matin.

A ce moment il s'était demandé pourquoi il pleurait. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il eut un pincement au cœur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, faire ce trajet avait déjà été dur et voir Red pleurer lui enfonçait un pieu en plein cœur.

Bien qu'ils fussent assez proches, jamais ils n'avaient étés très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre, Red fut particulièrement étonné en sentant une main sur sa tête et l'autre dans son dos l'approchant irrémédiablement du corps de Green. Il l'enlaça, l'étreignit même, le plus âgé des deux avait niché son visage dans le cou de son ami et caressait doucement son dos.

A cet instant Red comprit que celui qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort c'était l'autre.

-Arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien.

Red secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'il pleurait à sa place. Depuis tout gamin jamais il n'avait vu une seule larme couler de la joue de son ami, il n'avait pas un cœur de glace, non. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible et pourtant, c'était loin d'être une faiblesse. Surtout pas en sa présence.

Red renifla un grand coup et se nicha un peu plus contre Green, il serrait tellement fort sa veste noire que les jointures de ses doigts étaient encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes, il avait toujours été très sensible et Samuel Chen avait été un peu comme un père.

-On va aller à Safrania si tu veux, accepta finalement Green en ébouriffant les longs cheveux noirs.

Si Green avait autant refusé à y aller c'était à cause de son nouveau travail et de son nom de famille, il ne voulait pas à son tour devenir le Professeur Chen, il ne voulait pas, c'était hors de question. Il voulait terminer le Pokédex au plus vite et retourner à Jadielle, son arène lui manquait et il ne disputait que de très rares combats maintenant. Mais jamais avec Red, il avait toujours été plus fort que lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes Red se calma et se détacha à contre cœur de Green et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Le châtain tapa amicalement dans le dos de l'autre et ils partirent lentement du cimetière, il serra sa main et ils marchèrent quelques instants avant de retrouver le laboratoire, _son _laboratoire.

-Je prends mes dossiers et je prépare mes affaires, tu peux faire les tiennes. J'irais voir Nina avant de partir.

Green avait appris à ordonner, du fait que Red ne parlait jamais il avait du apprendre rapidement à lui dire ce qu'il lui fallait faire, ils étaient très silencieux pour se préparer et ils avaient mit très peu de temps pour partir, Red craignait que son ami ne change soudainement d'avis comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Mais il l'attendait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait remit ses lunettes et lisait un journal, il y avait un article le concernant –encore un- ça n'avait pas cessé, les paparazzis n'avaient donc pas de scrupules à salir la mémoire de feu son grand père, bientôt ça serait à son tour d'être au centre de toutes les attentions, déjà depuis quelques mois il commençait à recevoir diverses requêtes plus ou moins sérieuses. Beaucoup de fan de son travail de dresseur et de Champion, il était passé à autre chose.

-Tu l'as lu ? Demanda Green en entendant Red arriver.

Il acquiesça de la tête et lui sourit, il ne fallait pas tenir compte de ce qu'ils avaient écrits dedans.

_« Le professeur Chen Junior – Yamamoto Yusuke._

_C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de Samuel Chen qui avait été connu pour être « le plus grand professeur pokémon » de Kantô. Tout le monde s'attendait que son petit-fils, Green Chen, prenne la suite de ses recherches. _

_En effet ce dernier a été connu pour être un grand dresseur ayant rempli la totalité de son pokédex, mais il avait également été maître de la Ligue pokémon et Champion de l'arène de Jadielle. Actuellement on ne sait pas où il vit, ni même avec qui. Son public espère qu'il ne disparaisse pas comme son ami d'enfance Red. _

_Toujours est-il que Samuel Chen n'était pas si brillant qu'on le prétendait, certains documents retrouvés dans son laboratoire peuvent prouver que ses recherches concernant les pokémons étaient dans presque tous les cas des feuilles vierges qu'il faisait remplir par Red et Green. _

_Nous ne pouvons pas oublier que le pokédex est de sa création, il faut bien le noter car elle a été la seule, quand bien même il trouverait un successeur –et qu'il soit de sa famille ou non- on s'attend au même genre de travail. C'est-à-dire un travail dans un bureau et une pauvre station radio où l'in répète toujours les mêmes statistiques concernant nos montres préférés… »_

Green préféra arrêter de lire, l'article était très mal construit, il n'avait ni queue, ni tête et jamais personne… Rah, il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Red, ce pokédex, on va se le remplir à deux ! Nous ne sommes pas assez vieux pour ces conneries là, crois-moi, je vais leur montrer. Je crois qu'il est temps que Jadielle ferme ses portes, on s'arrêtera à Lavanville, et Doublonville, puis on parcourra tout le continent s'il le faut, je ne peux laisser personne ternir ainsi le travail acharné de mon grand-père.

Le plus jeune des deux siffla après son Pikachu qui sortit de sa sieste et grimpa sur ses épaules, Green ferma une dernière fois les portes du laboratoire à clé, il avait prit avec lui toutes ses anciennes recherches, celles de son grand-père et quelques affaires, c'était assez léger pour les faire tous voler, avec Red également, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus pour lui se rendre à Safrania, le début de sa nouvelle vie c'était maintenant.

Il appela Roucarnage et ils décollèrent quelques instants plus tard, ce fut la seconde fois de la journée que Red se colla à lui, il l'étreignit de ses fins bras et avait sa tête posée sur son dos. En survolant Kantô il repensa à toute cette histoire passée avec Red, à se faire concurrence et s'aider lorsque c'était le cas, c'était la belle époque, ils n'avaient alors qu'une quinzaine d'année et déjà à ce moment là Red ne parlait que très peu, uniquement pour dire des choses qui avaient un but bien précis. Informer, blesser ou réconforter, rien de plus.

Le vol avait été très court, Roucarnage avait été heureux de pouvoir voler, Green ne s'en occupait plus tellement ces derniers temps et Red passait tout son temps avec eux. Le châtain avait envie de faire repartir Red de zéro et le suivre dans ses aventures, ça lui manquait, mais il se sentait trop vieux pour ces conneries là. Lorsqu'il descendit de son Roucarnage, en plein centre de la grande ville tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui immédiatement, il avait tout de suite suscité beaucoup d'intérêt, une équipe de télévision avait même été dépêchée dans les minutes.

Il changea ses petites lunettes de vue pour des lunettes de soleil à grosses montures. Red avait eut vite fait de s'éclipser dans une ruelle entre deux habitations. Green le chercha du regard et soupira de frustration, il allait être seul à répondre à ces tarés de journalistes qui ne faisaient que modifier les propos des gens, il adopta un comportement très « Red » et s'enferma aussitôt sur lui-même. La jeune journaliste s'avança lentement vers lui dans une démarche féline, elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, et lui aussi.

-Blue ?

-Bon sang Green ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé, tu es enfin un homme maintenant ! Rit-elle. Je pensais que Red serait venu avec toi.

Il secoua la tête négativement et soupira, elle sourit et s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Je sais qu'il vit avec toi au labo, personne n'a de secrets pour moi. Elle se recula un peu. Je suis devenue reporter pokémon et j'aimerais t'interviewer, tu ferais ça pour une vieille amie ?

-Bien-sûr, répondit-il très distant.

-Très bien, allons dans un café, plus loin, c'est moi qui invite.

-Je ne veux pas de caméras.

-Je… Ouais, ok.

Son caméraman partit sans opposer de résistance, il avait prit ce job juste pour pouvoir payer son loyer et se fichait pas mal de tous ces maudits dresseurs, lui ce qu'il préférait c'étaient les sujets à scandale, mais avec Green, il n'aurait pas beaucoup à dire.

A la terrasse du café il commanda un café, Red détestait cette odeur là et c'était tant mieux, il l'avait laissé seul dans Safrania alors que s'il était là ce n'était que pour lui.

-Je me souviens que tu n'aimais pas le café, dit-elle en sirotant son Earl Grey avec un nuage de lait.

-Les gens changent.

Elle sortit un petit magnétophone et le posa sur la table, elle lui indiqua qu'ils allaient juste discuter normalement, elle ferait un article par la suite et lui ferait lire avant de le publier, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal.

-Tu as prévu de prendre le flambeau de ton grand-père ? Demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il se dévoile un minimum.

-Je compte faire un travail de recherche oui, mais je ne compte pas marcher sur ses pas. J'envisage de terminer son vieux pokédex et d'en mettre un autre à jour, plus précis encore, pour ça je compte parcourir moi-même toutes les villes de cette planète.

-Aujourd'hui un article est paru sur Pokématin, on y raconte beaucoup de choses sur toi.

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, très mal écrit, très mal ficelé. Autant dire que, habitant dans le laboratoire de mon grand-père, je n'ai vu personne y accéder pour voler ses recherches personnelles, je suis le seul à les posséder. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que les gens peuvent penser de ce torchon matinal, on sait bien que les journaux à scandales ne se vendent que pour leurs mensonges.

-Très perspicace, Green. Et ton poste à Jadielle ?

-L'arène est momentanément fermée, je compte bien nommer quelqu'un d'autre mais il me faut trouver un dresseur digne de ce nom.

-Red ?

-Le maître de la Ligue qui a renoncé à son trône ? Non, tu sais depuis qu'il a disparut personne ne l'a revu, j'avais pensé à le nommer en effet, mais je ne cours pas après les chimères. J'ai entendu parler d'un dresseur assez prometteur qui parcours les villes des continents un peu comme je l'avais fait durant l'adolescence, s'il parvient à me battre et à sortir vainqueur de la Ligue, pourquoi pas.

-Ce jeune homme serait ?

-Gold, il me plaît bien ce gamin, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte le poste, rester enfermé au même endroit tout le temps… il faut savoir s'adapter.

-Bien, j'ai maintenant une question qui brûle les lèvres de tous tes fans, quelqu'un occupe ta vie en ce moment ?

-Je partage mon appartement avec quelqu'un oui, mais ce n'est qu'une collocation, je suis encore un cœur à prendre.

-Intéressant, dit-elle dans un sourire. Cela fait aujourd'hui un an jour pour jour que ton grand-père, le professeur Chen est décédé, tu n'as pas peur qu'on te compare un peu trop à lui ? De part le projet que tu entreprends de faire et ton nom de famille, tu pourrais bientôt devenir le professeur Chen toi aussi.

-Mon grand-père a été le premier professeur pokémon, sans lui le pokédex n'aurait jamais vu le jour, il était un génie et je le respecte en tant que tel, c'est lui qui m'a élevé et qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

-Quand tu réponds on ne sens aucune émotion particulière, ni même dans tes yeux, pourquoi ?

-Tu as le don de poser les questions les plus personnelles, tu sais ? Je me dis juste que si les personnes veulent me connaître ou me reconnaître se sera seulement par mon talent ou mes dires qui pourraient sonner juste dans les oreilles des personnes, pas pour un quelconque vécu, personne n'est tout à fait heureux dans la vie, je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, il y a des gens a qui il est arrivé bien pire.

-Quelle sagesse, je ne me souvenais pas de toi comme ça mais plutôt d'un gamin insouciant à qui la vie souriait et qui la croquait à pleines dents.

-Je suis encore ce gamin, mais pas en public. On dira que je me dois de représenter la fierté de mon grand-père, je véhicule en moi toute sa sagesse et son savoir, en aucun cas je ne ternirais sa mémoire.

-Je pense qu'on en aura assez pour faire un article de bien, dit-elle en éteignant sa machine. Tu as grandement mûrit Green, tu m'épates. Alors, cœur à prendre ?

-A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de tout ça, les sentiments et le reste, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je ne sais pas parler d'amour et je n'aime pas quand c'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête pour rien, ça passe ou ça casse.

-Pourquoi tu as fais comme si Red était mort ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Parce qu'il l'est, le Red avec qui j'habite actuellement n'est pas celui que toi et moi avons connu, il est encore là quelque part, mais ce ne sera jamais pareil qu'avant.

-Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change comme ça ?

-Ca ne regarde que lui et moi, c'est pour ça que je me charge de réparer mes conneries, et lui les siennes. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais je vais devoir y aller, je dois trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

-Viens à la maison, je n'habite pas trop loin d'ici et j'ai une chambre d'amis.

-Je ne pense pas que ce…

-Red est là, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne me dérange pas et je ne lui poserais pas de questions, promis !

-Ca fait déjà 5 ans qu'il ne parle plus, même moi je ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois, je suis le seul avec qui il sait communiquer et il va certainement paniquer… Je vais lui en parler, je prends ton numéro et je te téléphone dans la demi-heure. Tu sais il fait souvent des cauchemars la nuit, et ce n'est pas beau à voir, je ne peux pas te le promettre mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me le proposes.

Il se leva de sa chaise et l'enlaça, elle aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il tenait à aller chez elle pour la nuit à partir du moment qu'il pourrait dormir avec et le réconforter au moindre moment. Un instant il pensa que c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à être sentimental, il devait être fort pour Red, bien qu'il ne sache pas lequel des deux en avait le plus besoin.

Quand ils étaient à deux, c'était un peu comme si rien ne pouvait les toucher, ils étaient un peu comme, indestructibles.

Il le retrouva dans la ruelle où il s'était caché, il était assit dans la rue, entre deux poubelles. Red était maigre, il passait inaperçu là dans le noir, Green lui tendit une main qu'il accepta, il retrouva un peu de couleur et ils parlèrent un instant. Red avait immédiatement accepté la proposition de Blue et sans même négocier, Green avait presque oublié qu'il avait longtemps était fou d'elle quand ils étaient tout gosses.

D'ailleurs la jeune femme fut ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle, il l'entendit sauter de joie à travers le pokématos. Ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre le plus vite possible pour ne croiser personne d'autre dans la ville, Safrania avait beau être une grande ville, ils la connaissaient par cœur et mirent pas plus de cinq minutes à trouver l'adresse, c'était la vieille arène, elle l'avait aménagée pour en faire une très jolie villa, de femme.

Elle avait sauté dans les bras de Red en le revoyant, il avait toujours quelques traits enfantins mais ses yeux… il était tellement mature maintenant, il la serra un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il la lâcha par la suite et tira la manche de Green.

-Il est super content de te revoir, dit-il en comprenant le geste.

-Tu comprends tout ça juste avec un geste.

-C'est pas seulement question de ça, en un an j'ai su apprendre le langage de son corps, de son visage, de ses yeux. C'est notre façon de communiquer et je suis le seul à y être parvenu pour le moment.

-J'aime relever les défis, tu sais ? Elle rit un instant et se retira pour aller préparer la chambre des deux garçons.

Green avait bien précisé qu'il voulait dormir avec Red, en un an il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois, il était un peu son doudou. Ils avaient étés très silencieux le reste de la soirée, Blue avait beaucoup parlé avec Green et de temps en temps Red participait par le biais de son ami. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et avaient bien mangé. Ce fut au moment de partir se coucher que la jeune femme fut un peu plus gênée. Elle avait ce souvenir de siestes à trois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants cependant elle ne s'imposa pas et laissa leur intimité aux garçons, maintenant ils étaient grands et ce n'était plus du tout pareil.

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, dans le lit, les deux garçons s'étaient retrouvés torses-nus et Green s'était collé au dos chaud de son ami, il soupira d'aise et s'endormit très rapidement, la journée avait été dure pour lui aujourd'hui, dès le matin Red l'avait exposé à des sentiments enfouis, refoulés depuis bien longtemps déjà et maintenant il tenait à le faire partir de son petit confort pour la brutalité du monde extérieur. Peu importait, il déposa un baiser papillon sur sa nuque et s'endormit dans un sourire.


End file.
